About A Girl
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Eli's POV. Takes place after Clare leaves Eli it tells about how Eli deals with everything though it is sort of AU. I hope you Enjoy it. Clare/Eli/Imogen/Jake. Songfic. About A Girl by The Academy Is...
1. About A Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi **

**A/N: I wrote this after Eli and Clare broke up. This story is in Eli's POV. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not in love <strong>_

I woke up at six like normal. My body is almost healed and all the cuts were starting to close which was a given, but my heart was still shattered from Clare's words. Seeing her everyday kills me.

**_One song about a girl_**

**_I can't breathe when I'm around her_**

**_I'll wait here everyday_**

**_In case she'll scratch the surface_**

**_She'll never notice_**

I walked into school after Bullfrog dropped me off. Clare was at her locker like normal and I couldn't stop my feet from walking towards her.

"Finish your English project?" I asked casually

"Of course I was actually coming to find you so you could proof read it." She said handing me a folder.

I dug into my messenger bag, pulled out a black folder containing my essay and handed it to Clare "Here." I said as she smiled and took my folder, her smile still made my heart beat at an erratic pace, but the little ping in it reminded me we're not together. "See you in English." I said as I walked away from her locker.

"Eli!" Clare called out, causing me to turn to her "I'm glad you're doing better and I would like to be friends. It's been over a month and I miss having you in my life." Clare explained

"Maybe." I said back to her, seeing her face sadden caused my heart to ping with even more pain.

**_I'm not in love _**

**_This is not my heart_**

**_I'm not gonna waste these words _**

**_About a girl_**

**_Whoa!_**

I sat in my desk like normal, I liked sitting in front of Clare knowing that I can't look at the back of her head or imagine what she's doing. We traded essays and were given half of the class to rewrite them. Her handwriting was beautiful and perfect just like her even if it was only to correct my grammar and make my essay better. I tried not to notice the fact that she left little personal notes to me as I re-wrote my essay fixing my corrections, and adding her add-ons. I wanted to be friends with her, but it's just too hard.

"Please pass up your corrected essays, your next essay will be a collaboration with your partner I want you write a story about love and triumph. I expect you all to amaze me." Ms. Dawes stated as I held back a groan. The last thing I needed was to have to work with Clare, it was bad enough I had to see her every damned day and not be with her.

Luckily for me classes went by rather fast after that. Clare's been avoiding Adam as a result of our break up, but from his actions he's either pretending he's ok when he's not, or he's over it. My bet is on the ladder because I know how close him and Clare were, though there was a new addition to the two of us; a girl named Imogen that Adam and I met on her first day when she asked to sit with us at lunch; after Imogen calmed down and gave up trying to "stand out" by lying to everyone, she opened up to Adam and I, and the three of became close. Adam and I both knew she would never replace Clare.

I was just about to walk out of school when I heard someone call my name. It was Clare. I turned towards her and raised a brow. "I was wondering if I can call you at 8 to work on the project I figure it would be easier on you." She stuttered.

"Sounds good and thanks for the consideration." I forced a smirk as I left the school and went home.

**_Last night, I knew what to say_**

**_But you weren't there to hear it_**

**_These lines, so well rehearsed _**

**_Tongue tied and over-loaded _**

**_You'll never notice_**

Clare and I talked on the phone for hours even after we finished the assignment. It felt like nothing changed.

"Hey Eli?" Clare asked

"Hmm?" I responded

"I like talking to you like this." She whispered

I knew exactly what she meant "So do I." I replied, then paused "We'll see how it goes."

"Can you talk to me until I fall asleep tonight?" She asked.

I didn't have the heart to object. "Sure" I muttered I when I wanted to confess how much better I am and how much I missed having her in my life. I held back my true emotions knowing they will never be said, for the first time since Clare left me I felt happy again and everything felt like normal.

**_I'm not in love _**

**_This is not my heart_**

**_I'm not gonna waste these words _**

**_About a girl_**

**_I'm not in love _**

**_This is not your song_**

**_I'm not gonna waste these words _**

**_About a girl_**

I smirked when Clare fell asleep, I knew she was sleeping not only because of the obvious silence that fell over us, but also because Clare's breathing changed to slow steady even breaths. "I still love you Clare." I said knowing she was in a deep sleep. "More than you'll ever know and it kills me." I felt a few tears fall as I said that, then I felt sleep over come me.

**_To be love, to be loved _**

**_What more could you ask for?_**

**_To be loved, to be loved_**

**_Everyone wants_**

**_To be loved, to be loved_**

**_What more could you ask for?_**

**_To be loved, to be loved_**

**_Everyone…_**

The next morning when my dad dropped me off I walked through the doors and seen Clare at her locker. I found myself being drawn to her again, only this time I didn't make it to her locker; instead I watched her shut her locker and smile up at Jake someone I recognize in one of my classes, then he bent down and kissed her, watching her kiss him back caused my heart to break all over again which I didn't know was possible, as if my heart wasn't broken enough.

I don't know how to deal with Clare dating someone else and having to stand by and watch her move on without me. It was worse than having Julia die, with Julia I didn't have to worry about watching her move on because she was dead. I just had to deal with seeing her empty desk, not being able to hold, touch, see, or hear her. With Clare I was forced to see her make out with another guy, watch as he holds her in his arms, hear her giggle and laugh at his dumb jokes, and know I can never have that with her again.

"Eli." Clare called, again causing me to look back this time with a slightly pained expression. "Do you want to read over our assignment and correct it?" She asked

"No I trust you." I muttered not wanting to stay around her longer than I had to. "I'm sorry I'm not ready to be friends." I stated sadly. "Maybe someday." I added

"Someday." Clare said in a saddened voice as Jake wrapped his arms around her from behind her.

**One month later**

**_I'm not in love _**

**_This is not my heart_**

**_I'm not gonna waste these words_**

**_I'm not in love _**

**_This is not my heart_**

**_I'm not gonna waste these words_**

**_I'm not in love _**

**_This is not my heart _**

**_I'm not gonna waste these words _**

**_About a girl. _**

The hardest thing for me to do was to watch Clare move on without me and know I will never be with her again, but each day that went by and each time I had to watch them make out my heart slowly, but surely started to heal and I was able to smile again.

"Eli how are you?" I heard and I looked to my side to see Imogen

"Hey." I sighed

"Clare and Jake are still dating." She stated in a saddened voice as we walked into the school.

"I see, they're right there making out by her locker" I stated the obvious "but I'm moving on my heart's finally healing." I stated happily as Imogen wrapped her hand around my waist and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Adam and I are here if you need us." She said as she gave me a side hug.

"Mind if I call you tonight to talk?" I asked looking down at her.

"Of course not." Imogen chirped happily as she removed herself from me and went into her classroom.

I smiled as I walked into English knowing that I still had to see Clare, but now that my heart doesn't hurt as much when I see her making out with Jake I think I'll be ok. I walked into my normal seat and sat down.

"I saw you with Imogen." Clare said

"I'm always with her or Adam." I stated the obvious.

"So are you two dating she looked pretty happy when had her head on your shoulder." Clare said

"We're just friends and speaking of friends are you still waiting for someday?" I asked, I could see Clare's face lighten up.

"Really?" She asked

"Really. I'm ready to be just friends." I smirked genuinely at her.

"Well I'm not doing anything tonight since it's Thursday and Jake's grounded for talking back to his mom. Mind if I call?" She asked

"Hn, I'm actually calling Imogen." I said "How about tomorrow?" I asked

"I'm going over Jake's after school, his mom is letting us hang out there."

"Saturday?" I asked

"Weekend with my dad he's got me booked."

"We'll see what happens." I said as Clare turned around.

**_I'm not in love_**

**_(To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants)_**

**_This is not your song_**

**_(To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants)_**

**_I'm not gonna waste these words_**

**_(To be loved, to be loved)_**

**_About a girl._**

Imogen met me at my locker after school causing me to smirk at her, her long brown hair flowed gently down to her waist "I thought I'd walk you home." She said happily

"And what does one have to do to receive such a reward?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me Elijah." Imogen giggled.

"Elijah?" I asked as I entered in the combo

"I know you hate it, but it jut fit." She shrugged

I played it off. Imogen and I walked out of the school side by side. I seen Clare talking to Jake and she shot me a weak smile and I smirked at her in return as Imogen and I kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think. If I get enough people wanting me to update I will work on it.<strong>


	2. Cars, Dinner,This Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of Degrassi.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm happy to see people actually like this story. **

* * *

><p>I lay in bed though it was only 8, took out my cell, went through my contact list, and pressed the call button. After three rings I heard a sweet "Hey Eli" on the other end.<p>

"Hey." I replied

"You called." she giggled.

"Why wouldn't I?" I chuckled back.

"I don't know, so what's up?"

"Just bored." I replied

"So you call me at eight?"

"Hey I remember someone being happy about talking to me on the phone." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok I'll admit it I am happy you called." She giggled

"Hey no eye rolling!" I stated feigning anger

"What are you doing after school tomorrow?" She asked

"I'm supposed to go car shopping, but I don't know what to get." I stated dryly remembering Morty. "Want to help?" I asked

"Well" She said stretching out the word "I do need a break from home."

Imogen and I talked on the phone until we both fell asleep.

I heard an alarm clock going off causing me to wake up, then I realized it wasn't mine, and I found myself looking for the source of the annoying noise.

"Ugh mornings suck." I heard as the beeping stopped and I noticed Imogen was still on the other end of the phone.

"Just be happy today's Friday." I chuckled into the phone.

"You're still on the other end I would've thought you already hung up." She giggled

"I think we fell asleep at the same time."

"Mind if we talk while we get dressed I mean my cell phone is charging…" She trailed off.

"I don't mind I started to charge my cell in the middle of our conversation last night." I stated as I put her on speaker.

"I just put you on speaker." She said causing me to chuckle again.

We both got dressed as we talked about cars mainly Morty and why I crashed him, she told me it was stupid which I already knew.

"Imogen you don't live far from me do you?" I asked

"I live on 345 Sinapore Road." She said I know exactly where that is and surprisingly I pass that street on the way to school seeing that I live four blocks from it.

"How would you like knowing that you don't have to take the bus to and from school anymore?" I asked

"Eli I'd be the happiest girl ever." She squealed.

"I'm glad so I'll have my parents come get you after school?" I asked

"Hold on a minute?" She asked back.

There was a silent pause on the phone, then a bunch of Thank you's as well as a bunch of I love you's, then a door closing.

"They said it's fine just keep my phone on me and letting them know of my plans." She chirped

"And you didn't lie to them?" I smirked

"Of course not, well not after you and Adam told me you can't be friends with a liar." she stated defensively

I heard a knock at a door "Who is it?" Imogen and I said in unison

"Honey do you know where Eli is going to get his car?" I faintly heard a woman ask in the background

"Eli?" Imogen said for me to answer

"Actually I don't we'll probably go to a few car lots if we have to and probably eat out." I said

"Ok that's fine I'm Imogen's mom, thank you for changing her into a new person, she hasn't lied to us in over a month." Her mom said happily.

"I'm glad I could help." I said feeling happy I did something right for a change.

I heard the sound of a closing door "Told you I didn't lie."

"Ok, ok you win." I chuckled.

"Eli breakfast." My parents called.

"Imogen time to eat." I heard on the other end.

"Guess we both have to eat." I chuckled

"I'll meet you at your locker after school?" she asked

"Of course." I stated. "See you at school." I said

"Bye." She replied

"Bye." I said, then we hung up.

After breakfast Bullfrog drove me to school and Imogen was already out front waiting.

"Your mother and I will pick you and Imogen up after school, son." Bullfrog stated as I nodded and exited the Hog.

"I took the bus." Imogen muttered as soon as I made my way to her "I hate the bus."

I chuckled "Well Monday you can look forward to having a ride to school." I said as she wrapped her arm around my waist and lay her head on my shoulder. I started to walk and I felt like I was dragging Imogen with me so I put my arm around her waist forcing her to walk with me.

"Hey Eli." Clare said as she smiled at me I waved at her with my free hand and smirked.

"My locker first or yours?" I asked

"Yours." Imogen replied, I looked down at her and her eyes were closed as she lazily walked.

"Do you want me to drop you off at class too?" I asked sarcastically.

"If it's not too much trouble." She yawned and I groaned "You know you don't care."

"Fine I'll walk you since your class isn't far from mine." I stated happy she's in the same grade as me.

After walking Imogen to class I started to think about what car I would get. I didn't really think of any.

Before I knew it the bell was ringing signaling the beginning of English. Adam and I walked together to class and sat next to each other.

"Sorry I can't make it to go car hunting with you." Adam said sympathetically

"Don't worry about it man, Imogen is coming with us." I stated as I continued to flip through my magazine.

"Ok." Adam said as he turned around and the bell rang.

"Car hunting?" Clare asked

"Yea." I replied

"When?"

"After school."

Clare turned her attention to Adam.

"Are you helping him?" She whispered

"No can't today." He replied

"I can help you pick out a new car." Clare said

"It's ok Clare." I said

"I want to help besides I don't care if it would be awkward for me." She whined

"I don't think there's enough room in the Hog." I stated honestly as I looked up and realized I sat in Clare's seat, Clare raised an eyebrow. "Imogen's coming."

"Oh" she said then turned around. "Well if you need me.." she trailed off.

"Wouldn't Jake get jealous?" I asked huskily in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Eli stop that and you're a friend." she snapped as I chuckled

English as well as the rest of the day was rather boring. When the eight period bell rang I was in such a rush I almost ran over Clare.

"Sorry" I said as I grabbed her shoulders.

"It's ok Eli." Clare giggled as I let go of her shoulders

"Just so you know Jake and I aren't really dating."

"Seems like it. Besides you've made out a lot." I said pointing out the obvious

"It's a façade I don't like him like that." She said causing me to think

"Why are you telling me this, Clare?" I asked as I faced her.

"I don't know. Jake's just a friend we both know it's nothing more than a few make out sessions, but it's not real." Clare stated

"Eli! Are you ready?" Imogen asked from behind me.

"Yea." I muttered as she made her way next to me.

"I just thought I should tell you Eli." Clare stated sadly as Imogen placed her head on my shoulder and arm around my waist.

"Fair enough." I sighed as I clenched my eyes shut and placed my hand around Imogen's waist.

"Eli?" Clare called, I stopped and turned to face Clare, bringing Imogen with me.

"Yea?"

"I'm not going over there tonight." Clare said loud enough for me to hear. I nodded, turned away from her, and started to walk to my locker.

"What was that about?" Imogen asked

"Clare being Clare." I sighed causing her to look up at me "Who knows."

Imogen nodded and put her head back down. I became curious as to what Clare was hinting at, but knowing me I was over analyzing things so I shrugged it off and continued to walk to my locker. Imogen leaned up against the locker next to mine as I put everything in it, including my messenger bag.

"Ready?" She asked as I shut my locker

"Of course." I said as I opened my arm for her. Imogen moved into me immediately, the Hog was parked right in front of the school, I removed my arm from Imogen as I opened the car door for her to enter, she scooted all the way over to the other side so I didn't have to go around.

"Thank for moving over, but you didn't have to." I said

"I know, but I wanted to." She replied, I smiled and nodded at her.

"Bullfrog are we going to a used car lot this time?" I asked "Oh Imogen these are my parents Bullfrog and CeCe, guys this is Imogen." I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Imogen said

"Likewise" Bullfrog replied as CeCe welcomed her.

After that it was a little quiet Imogen lay her head on my shoulder and fell asleep, I put my head on top of hers and did the same.

"We're here." Bullfrog said waking us up causing both me and Imogen to groan. We both moved away from each other as we hopped out of the truck.

"Do you want another hearse?" CeCe asked

"Nothing can replace Morty." I stated as we looked around. Imogen moved to my side and held onto my hand while she lay her head on my shoulder.

"Why not rent a car see how you like it, then buy it?" Imogen asked

"Because it doesn't work that way, you can only test drive them." I said

We walked up to a vintage Ford Truck. "How about this it's vintage." Bullfrog said "And it's black." He added

"You can even lay in the back just like you did with Morty." CeCe said. I walked around the truck with Imogen and gave her a look asking for her in put.

"It fits you a little, especially if you enclose the back and possibly customize it."

"What do you name a truck?"

"How did you come up with Morty?" Imogen asked curiously

"Mort means dead." I said simply "And a hearse signifies death."

"And a truck signifies what?" She asked

"Who knows." I stated

"I'm sure if you decide on the truck we'll think of something creative." CeCe said

"How about Trucky?" Bullfrog asked

"Right, Imogen lets go for a ride in Trucky." I said trying to keep a straight face, but started laughing when Imogen and my mom burst out in giggles.

"Maybe after it's fixed up we'll find a name." Imogen said as I hoped in the back to lay down.

"Can I help you?" A salesman asked

"I'd like to test drive this truck." I stated

"I'll need your license." He said as I pulled out my license and showed it to him. We had to go inside and fill out paper work just incase I decided to actually get the truck. About fifteen minutes later it was time to go for the test drive.

"There's only one extra seat so whose going?" The sales man asked

"You kids go." CeCe said "Bullfrog and I will wait here."

"Thanks Mrs. G." Imogen said

"CeCe works just fine sweetie."

Imogen walked out to the truck with the salesman and I as we left Bullfrog and CeCe sit inside the building. The salesman opened up the driver's door, then gave me the keys. Imogen immediately jumped inside the truck and moved to the middle causing me to chuckle a little when I entered.

"The salesperson normally sits next to the driver…" She whispered as she trailed off.

"So we're just going to take a ride around the block." The salesman said as I started up the ignition and pulled off. "You and your sister seem close." He said trying to make small talk.

"She's not my sister." I said

"How long have you been dating?" He asked as Imogen giggled

I didn't answer because I don't want more questions and I was a little afraid he'd start talking about how Imogen and I should be dating since he seemed like the type to do that. Imogen didn't answer his question either, but that didn't stop him from asking about school or trying to dig into our personal lives. The car ride was the most agonizingly painful car ride I have ever went on. We did end up buying the truck.

"So we'll fix it up over the weekend?" CeCe asked

"If we can." I stated

"Well, it's dinner so Little Miss Steaks?"

"Sounds good." Imogen said

"The steak house it is." Bullfrog said as he got his keys.

Imogen and I walked over to my new truck. We followed Bullfrog and CeCe as I put on the radio. Alexisonfire came on some AM station which surprised me, the song was "Rough Hands" normally I'd be all for this song, but it just reminded me of, well me and I turned off the radio.

"Eli, you don't have rough hands, you just haven't found the right person yet." Imogen said as she lay her head on my shoulder, I absentmindedly kissed the top of her head. I continued to follow Bullfrog since I fell asleep on the ride to the car dealers and didn't know my way back.

"We're here." I stated to Imogen as I pulled up in front of Little Miss Steaks. I climbed out of the car and helped Imogen out. Bullfrog and CeCe were already waiting for us inside seeing that they parked the Hog first.

"Do you mind sitting with us so we can talk or do you want to sit in separate seats?" CeCe asked, I looked down to Imogen.

"I don't mind sitting together." She said

"All four of us at the same table sounds great." Bullfrog said as we all walked up to the hostess.

"Right this way." She said as she lead us to a table and handed us menus.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you when I visited." Imogen said sitting next to me.

"It's not your fault sweetie, we're used to Eli dragging people to his room." CeCe said

"The den." I cut in.

"It never failed with our son." Bullfrog added, Imogen looked at me in almost the same curious way Clare did.

"Clare would come over and we'd spend time in my room until it was time for dinner or she had to leave. When Adam comes over we'd hang out in the den and play video games."

"That's weird since Clare is known to be a saint at school." Imogen said causing all of us to chuckle.

"She is." CeCe said

"Can I get you your drinks?" Holly J asked dressed as a waitress

"My mom will take a water, my dad and I will have cola." I said ordering the drinks.

"I'll have an orange soda." Imogen said

Holly J smiled "Glad to see you're doing better Eli." She said before she left, I smiled faintly at her.

"Hey look its Clarabell….and Clarabell's mom." Bullfrog chimed, diming out Clare.

"H-hey." Clare glancing between the four of us looking shocked and startled at the same time.

"Eli got a new car." Imogen blurted out.

"Congrats." Clare muttered as her mom walked to a table for two.

"Thanks." I stated

"It was nice to see you three again." Clare stated glancing between my parents and I before she walked away.

"That was awkward." Imogen muttered loud enough for only me to hear.

"Since Eli hasn't shown you his room and you haven't seen his bed, it's a double." Bullfrog said

"Dad not again." I groaned

"Honey, didn't you learn from the last time?" CeCe asked

"What's he talking about Eli?" Imogen asked and I looked at her.

"My dad's, well he's…um."

"Bullfrog and I have been trying to get a girl in Eli's bed for almost two years now." CeCe stated Imogen still looked confused. My parents moved to the bar like they did when Clare found out.

"My first girlfriend Julia used to stay with us." I said

"How long did you date her for?"

"A year." I stated

"She's the one that died right?" She asked softly, I nodded slowly and Imogen hugged me.

"Do you hate me?" I asked

"Because your parents tried to get me to sleep with you?" She giggled.

"And that I slept with Julia." I said

"No I don't Eli, it's the past and the past is the past."

I hugged Imogen tightly for understanding and before I knew it and I wrapped my arms around her fragile body. "I don't have the same beliefs Clare does, but I do believe in waiting." She stated

"Imogen we're not dating remember." I said

"I know I just thought I should tell you." She said as we pulled apart. I nodded at her, then motioned my parents back.

The rest of dinner went well to say the least, my parents told stories of when I was a baby, though it was embarrassing I managed to laugh at some of them. Imogen told some stories about herself too.

The night went great, I dropped Imogen off safely, went home, hung out with my parents, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter didn't suck.<p> 


	3. Stuck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door and groaned. I put the phone to my ear since Imogen called me last night to talk, I didn't hear anything besides her light breathing. "Imogen and I are still sleeping." I groaned when I heard the second knock.<p>

"I'm not the one sleeping, sleepy head." Imogen giggled into the phone as she turned on the TV.

"I'm awake what is it?" I said as I got out of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having trouble thinking if Clare should be on the other side of Eli's door or not, your input would help. Please let me know what you think. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Degrassi**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door and groaned. I put the phone to my ear since Imogen called me last night to talk, I didn't hear anything besides her light breathing. "Imogen and I are still sleeping." I groaned when I heard the second knock.<p>

"I'm not the one sleeping, sleepy head." Imogen giggled into the phone as she turned on the TV.

"I'm awake what is it?" I said as I got out of bed.

"Imogen is here she's in the den." My mom said behind my closed door. "Thanks I have her on the other end of my phone." I yelled back.

"Ok."

"I'll be right there after I get dressed and you could've told me you were coming over." I said as I drug myself out of bed.

"I didn't want to." Imogen replied.

"I'll see you in a few." I said then hung up as rummaged through my dresser. I changed into my usual black attire, finished getting dressed, and walked out of my room. I made my way into the den where Imogen sat watching TV. "Boo." I said as I sat next to her.

"Hey you." She replied.

"Hey what's up?" I asked

"Not much, what are we doing today?" She asked

"Whatever you want I guess." I stated.

"Don't you have video games in your room?" She asked

"Yea." I replied

"Can we play them?"

"I'll go get them."

"Need me to help?"

"No it's ok. I'd rather get them on my own." I stated as I got up. It's not that I didn't need the help, it's just that the only girl that's been in my room was Clare, having another girl in there would signify that Clare and I were over. I didn't want that, not just yet, my heart is healed, but I'm not fully ready to move on even thinking about bringing another girl into my room pains my heart. When I got into my room I entered in the combination on my lock that went right back to it's rightful place after Clare left me, shut the door behind me, locked it just in case, and started to put my Xbox in a bag along with the video games. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled

"It's me are you sure you don't need help?" Imogen asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm sure." I yelled back as I quickly threw the last few things in my bag.

"Ok. I'll wait back in the den." Imogen said.

I took my bag, stood up, walked out of my room, shut the door behind me, put my combination lock back, and made my way to the den.

"Got it and all the games." I stated as I held up my bag. I walked to the TV and started to hook up my Xbox. "Done" I said once I made sure it was properly set up. I handed Imogen a controller.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile as she took it.

"What game do you want to play?" I asked

"Do you have Mario Kart?" She asked

"I'm sorry I don't." I lied knowing that that was Clare's favorite video game to play with me and the only one I left in the room. "I have Mario Party 8." I said

"Ok, we'll play that." She said and I put the game in the counselor, then sat on the couch and set it up.

"Baby boy is it ok if I go into your room and put a few of your things away?" CeCe asked

"Just leave it by the door and I'll get it." I yelled back as I continued to play the video game with Imogen. I heard something being put down.

"I left your things in front of your door." CeCe yelled

"Thanks CeCe." I yelled back.

"I know this is a touchy subject, but why don't you let people in your room?" Imogen asked and I knew I couldn't hide it for long.

"I do let people in my room. Adam's the only one that knows my combination." I said knowing my combination lock was removed when Clare started coming over and staying the night.

"Besides Adam is anyone else allowed in your room?" She asked I hesitated to give her an answer. "Eli please tell me."

"Clare." I sighed

"She still comes over?" Imogen asked confused

"She did once a while ago, CeCe turned her away and I told her to never turn her away." I stated as a mini game came on.

"Oh." Imogen said as we continued to play. She won the first game. "I know this is a touchy subject, but do you think Clare's dating Jake?" She asked

"I don't know." I said back. "Clare's a big girl she can take care of herself."

Imogen nodded. "So do I have to be dating you to see your room?" She asked

"I'm sorry, but if you're looking for a relationship you're barking up the wrong tree." I said

"Aren't you over Clare?" Imogen asked

"I think I am, but it takes me a while to move on. Julia died in '09 and I didn't date Clare until about 9 months later." I admitted

"Though your heart healed you still love her don't you?" She asked, I nodded slowly.

"I'm able to move on and go through the day without any pain, but I'm just not ready to move on even if she's possibly dating Jake. I'm sorry." I said avoiding the question because I didn't have an answer for her. I've been pushing my feelings for Clare aside.

Imogen and I continued to play video games for the rest of the day as well as talk. I wanted to go to out, but Imogen was set on staying inside and relaxing.


End file.
